Recueil d'OS Densi
by LoveNCISLATVD
Summary: Vous pourrez lire ici plusieurs OS sur le Densi et le Neric écrits par mes soins !
1. OS 1

Callen, Sam et Kensi étaient tous 3 au bureau, ils avaient finit de taper leur rapport de la veille, l'enquête s'étaient terminée vers 20h00 la veille et voyant qu'ils étaient tous fatigués, Hetty les avait autorisés à faire leur rapport le lendemain à la première heure, ce qu'ils avaient fait sauf Deeks.

 **K : Deeks est encore une fois en retard … j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave …**

 **S : Ne t'en fais pas … tu le connais, c'est Deeks, si il n'est pas en retard, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas …**

 **K : Justement, je le connais un peu trop même. Il est facile pour lui de s'attirer les foudres de quelqu'un. Il a peut-être eu des problèmes avec quel…**

Kensi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite dame avait passé les paravents qui délimitait leur bureau. Elle avait sa tablette dans les mains et d'un geste, elle fit apparaître une photo sur le grand écran.

 **H : En effet, je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose Mlle Blye. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la voiture de Mr Deeks a été retrouvé devant un hangar abandonné qui se trouve être à l'extrême opposé de sa maison. Mr Hanna et Mr Callen, allez retrouver Mr Beale et Mlle Jones dans la salle des opérations pour qu'ils vous donnent plus de détails. Quant à vous, Mlle Blye, dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît …**

Tous obéissèrent à leur chef, Sam et Callen montèrent à la salle des opérations et Kensi se rendit au bureau d'Hetty.

 **K : Vous vouliez me voir Hetty ? Que se passe-t'il ? Deeks est en danger ? C'est plus grave que ce que vous nous avez annoncé ?**

 **H : Mlle Blye, calmez-vous … si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous dire que … je ne veux pas que vous participiez à l'enquête …**

 **K : Mais … vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Il faut que je le retrouve, c'est mon partenaire !**

 **H : Justement Mlle Blye, c'est votre partenaire mais, c'est aussi votre ami. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sur le terrain avec autant de sentiments personnels en jeu. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour la mission mais aussi pour vous, l'agent Hanna et l'agent Callen. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne veux pas mettre en danger la vie de trois de mes agents, je refuse de perdre l'un de vous … encore …**

Après le discours d'Hetty, Kensi sentit les larmes perlées au bord de ses yeux, Hetty le remarqua, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit, Kensi partit prendre l'air, elle avait besoin de respirer. Hetty avait raison, Deeks était son partenaire, mais avant toutes choses, il était aussi son ami. Kensi était perdue, depuis quelques temps déjà, elle s'était surprise à plusieurs reprises à souhaiter se rapprocher de lui, de nouveaux sentiments s'étaient développer en elle, un mélange d'amour, de désir, d'attachement.

 **C : Kensi ? Ça va aller … on va le retrouver … Hetty nous a tout raconté : ton écartement de l'enquête, le fait que tu sois partie les larmes aux yeux …**

Kensi, qui sentit une nouvelle crise de larmes monter, se jeta dans les bras de Callen. Dans un premier temps, surpris, il compris vite en entendant sa collègue ravaler un sanglot, que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle était inquiète pour Deeks. Il posa une main sur la taille de Kensi et une autre sur sa tête.

 **C : On va le retrouver … ne t'en fait pas Kensi … on va te le ramener sain et sauf, je t'en fais la promesse.**

 **K : Et si … si il était trop tard …**

 **C : Chuuut … ne dis pas de bêtises … tu connais Deeks autant que nous, il est fort, il se battra …**

 **K : Hum …**

 **C : Allez … viens, je te ramène …**

 **K : Tu peux me déposer chez Deeks ?**

 **C : Bien sûr !**

Kensi et Callen montèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier et partirent en direction de l'endroit où habitait leur collègue disparu. Ils arrivèrent au carrefour juste avant l'allée de sa maison et ils purent voir plusieurs voitures du LAPD garées juste devant l'entrée de l'habitation.

 **K : Laisse ta voiture là !**

Elle lui indiqua une place sur le côté et il s'y gara. Kensi n'attendu même pas que son collègue ait arrêté le moteur pour descendre et rejoindre, en accélérant la cadence, les anciens collègues de son partenaire. Callen lui couru après et l'attrapa par le bras.

 **C : Je doute que tu aies le droit de rentrer, ils sont en pleine enquête. Et puis, tu sais, Hetty parle beaucoup …**

 **K : J'ai peur ! J'ai envie de le voir, sain et sauf ! Il faut le retrouver !**

 **C : Je vais aller leur parler ! Je te tiens au courant, va m'attendre dans la voiture.**

 **K : Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?**

Callen ne répondit même pas à la question de Kensi, il se retourna et partit en direction d'un agent du LAPD un peu à l'écart. Arrivé devant lui, il lui montra son badge.

 **C : Agent Callen du NCIS.**

… **: Lieutenant Jack Wilson.**

 **C : Le lieutenant Marty Deeks fait partie de notre équipe, j'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur sa disparition.**

 **J : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant …**

 **C : Au courant de quoi ?**

 **J : Le lieutenant Marty Deeks n'a pas seulement disparu, nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il a été blessé puis enlevé … nous avons retrouvé des traces de sang sur une lampe et des trainées de sang au sol, nous supposons qu'il a été assommé avec la lampe puis ses ravisseurs n'ont pas pris la peine de le soulever pour le déplacer.**

Le téléphone de Callen se mit à sonner, il s'éloigna du lieutenant Wilson avant de décrocher.

 **C : Allô ?**

… **: Allô Callen, c'est Sam, Eric a analysé les images prises par les caméras de vidéos de surveillance présentes dans un rayon de 50m autour de la maison de Deeks, il y en a 3, et sur les 3, on peut apercevoir une camionnette noire avec 2 hommes à l'intérieur …**

Callen se retourna, alerté par la camionnette noire située devant la maison.

 **C : Mais …**

 **S : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : la camionnette noire est toujours stationnée devant la maison de Deeks.**

 **C : Oui, exactement.**

 **S : A 00:56, un homme est sorti de cette camionnette et est allé sonner à la porte de Deeks, il devait dormir car personne n'a répondu, le premier homme a fait un signe à son complice toujours dans la camionnette, ce dernier est sorti, l'a rejoint devant la porte et a défoncé la porte … On pense que Deeks a été pris par surprise, le lieutenant Smith a averti Hetty qu'elle avait retrouvé son arme à côté de son lit, des giclées de sang sur sa tête de lit et des trainées de sang au sol.**

 **C : Oh non ! Oh mon dieu !**

 **S : Quoi … Callen ?! Répond ! Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **C : Le lieutenant Wilson a aussi trouvé des traces de sang mais dans son salon, sur une lampe et au sol … Attends, je te laisse, Kensi arrive …**

Callen se tourna de sorte que Kensi ne puisse pas le voir et essuya les quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux pendant sa discussion avec Sam, si Kensi les avait vues, elle aurait tout de suite su que Deeks n'avait pas seulement disparu.

 **K : Que se passe-t'il Callen ?**

 **C : Ecoute Kensi, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça mais, on a toutes les raisons de penser que Deeks est gravement blessé, on a retrouvé plusieurs traces de sang lui appartenant dans sa chambre ainsi que dans son salon …**

 **K : Oh mon dieu ! Non !**

Kensi fondit en larmes dans les bras de Callen qui resserra son étreinte pour mieux la consoler. Callen s'écarta de Kensi et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 **C : On va le retrouver et il va s'en sortir, j'en suis on ne peut plus sûr.**

Le téléphone de Kensi vibra, elle regarda, mais sur l'écran, ce fut un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui s'afficha.

… **: Allô Mlle Blye ?**

 **K : Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?**

… **: Bonjour Mlle ! Je suis l'infirmière, Jane Belt, en charge de Mr Deeks. Il est écrit dans son dossier que vous êtes la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence, est-ce bien le cas ?**

 **K : Je n'était pas au courant que Marty … pardon Mr Deeks m'avait noté comme telle !**

 **J : Une dame âgée nous a amené Mr Deeks il y a une heure et nous a dit l'avoir trouvé dans une ruelle à l'abris des regards, il avait de nombreuses blessures.**

 **K : Est-ce que je peux venir ?**

 **J : Oui, bien-sûr ! Vous ne pourrez pas le voir par contre, il est au bloc depuis une demi-heure, et vu l'amplitude de ses blessures et leurs nombres, il devrait y rester un moment.**

 **K : Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?**

 **J : Rassurez-vous Mlle Blye ! Ce sont les meilleurs chirurgiens qui s'occupent de votre petit-ami !**

 **K : Mon petit-ami ?**

 **J : Euh … oui … vous n'êtes pas sa petite-amie ?**

 **K : Non, vous devez faire erreur …**

 **J : Excusez-moi Mlle Blye … c'est écrit comme cela dans son dossier !**

…

 **J : Mlle Blye ? Vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?**

 **K : Oui oui ! J'arrive de suite !**

 **J : D'accord ! A tout de suite !**

Kensi raccrocha et demanda à Callen de la conduire au LA's Hospital. Une fois dans la voiture, elle lui expliqua ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit : la dame âgée qui avait déposé Deeks, ses graves et nombreuses blessures, même le fait qu'il avait indiqué que Kensi était sa petite-amie et la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence à cela, Callen avait répondu un truc du genre : « Tu vois, Sam et moi avions raison, il t'aime plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre ! ». Elle avait hâte d'arriver, de le voir, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant sa disparition. Elle n'eu pas vraiment le temps de penser à tout ça car ils arrivèrent vite à l'hôpital. Kensi se précipita à l'accueil où elle demanda à parler à l'infirmière Jane Belt, la dame de l'accueil lui indiqua l'endroit où elle pouvait la trouver puis Kensi s'y rendit.

 **K : Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien l'infirmière en charge de mon ami ?**

 **J : Oui, c'est bien moi ! Vous êtes Mlle Blye ?**

 **K : Oui, voilà ! Avez-vous du nouveau en ce qui le concerne ?**

 **J : Vous avez de la chance, il vient de sortir du bloc ! Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé par contre !**

 **K : Je peux aller le voir ?**

 **J : Oui bien-sûr !**

L'infirmière regarda sur la fiche de Deeks pour savoir dans quelle chambre il se trouvait.

 **J : Chambre 812 !**

 **K/C : Merci !**

Kensi et Callen se précipitèrent pour aller à la chambre 812, celle où était Deeks, ils prirent l'ascenseur car elle se trouvait au 3ème étage, elle était au tout début d'un très long couloir.

 **K : Chambre 812, là !**

 **C : Vas-y, je vais patienter devant !**

 **K : Tu es sûr ?**

 **C : Oui ! A ce que j'ai compris, vous avez des choses à mettre au clair !**

 **K : C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Merci !**

Kensi rentra dans la chambre sans frapper avant, comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, il n'était point encore réveillé. Quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, Kensi ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer et pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela faisait 3 fois que la quantité de larmes contenues au bord de ses yeux était trop importante pour ne pas les laisser couler.

 **K : Oh mon dieu Deeks ! Qui a bien pu te faire cela ?**

Kensi pris le fauteuil et le ramena juste à côté du lit, s'assit et pris la main gauche de Deeks entre les siennes. Ses larmes continuaient de déferler sur ses joues.

 **K : Je ne pourrais jamais te dire « Je t'aime » si tu ne te réveilles pas …**

Sans que Kensi ne s'en rende compte, Deeks ouvrit un œil, puis les deux en même-temps.

 **D : Kens' ?**

Kensi se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, pensant que c'était Callen mais, quand elle vit la porte fermée et personne d'autre à part Deeks et elle dans la chambre, elle comprit que Deeks s'était réveillé. Elle tourna la tête et le vit la regarder avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de soulagement.

 **D : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !**

 **K : Oh Deeks ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois réveillé et que tu ailles bien !**

 **D : Kensi ?**

 **K : Oui Deeks !**

 **D : Moi aussi !**

 **K : De quoi toi aussi ?**

 **D : Je t'aime aussi Kensi !**

 **K : Oh Deeks !**

Kensi se pencha et embrassa Deeks. Callen commença à rentrer dans la chambre mais, en voyant qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Kensi releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Deeks.

 **K : Alors comme ça, je suis ta petite-amie ?**

 **D : Euh …**

 **K : Ne t'en fait pas … ça peut s'arranger !**

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 _Deeks resta 2 semaines à l'hôpital, Kensi venant le voir 2 fois par jour, le matin et le soir, il lui était arrivé 2 fois de rester toute la journée à ses côtés car ils n'avaient pas d'enquête à l'OPS. Dès sa sortie, Deeks et Kensi allèrent annoncer à toute l'équipe qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Quelques mois plus tard, 9 pour être exact, Deeks insista pour emmener sa belle manger dans un restaurant chic. Au cours du repas, Deeks se leva pour venir s'agenouiller devant Kensi, qui, soit dit en passant, ne compris rien jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un petit écrin en velours noir de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume bleu nuit._

 _ **D : Kensi Marie Blye, cela fait 3 ans, 11 mois et 18 jours que l'on se connait et c'est depuis ce jour que je t'aime comme un fou et c'est pour ça que je te demande : Kensi Marie Blye, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**_

 _ **K : Oh Deeks ! Bien-sûr que oui, je veux devenir ta femme !**_

 _Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent passionnément devant tous les autres clients du restaurant, ils applaudissèrent tous en même-temps, ayant suivi la demande de Deeks du début à la fin._

 _ **K : Bon … à moi de t'annoncer quelque chose ! Je le sais depuis 2 mois mais j'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, je crois que ce moment est arrivé !**_

 _ **D : Bah … vas-y ! Accouche !**_

 _ **K : Ah non ! Pour ça, il faudra attendre encore 5 mois et 15 jours si tout se passe bien !**_

 _ **D : Quoi ? Attends, je ne comprends rien !**_

 _ **K : Deeks … tu vas être papa, je suis enceinte ! Ca fait 3 mois et 15 jours !**_

 _ **D : Oh Kensi ! Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde entier, si ce n'est de l'univers !**_

 _ **K : Et encore, tu ne sais pas la meilleure !**_

 _ **D : Me dit pas que tu attends des jumeaux !**_

 _ **K : Non, des triplés !**_

 _Les préparatifs du mariage étaient entamés, il était prévu pour le 8_ _ème_ _mois de grossesse de Kensi, c'est-à-dire le 23 avril, ils voulaient se marier avant son accouchement pour que leurs bébés aient le nom de leur père tout de suite. 1 mois et 15 jours plus tard, ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'obstétricienne pour l'échographie des 5 mois._

… _**: Mr et Mme Deeks ?**_

 _ **K/D : Oui !**_

… _**: Je suis le Docteur Lisa Carlsberg ! Vous me suivez ?**_

 _Elle les entraina vers son bureau. Une fois entrés, elle demanda à Kensi d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, Kensi s'exécuta, Deeks, lui, pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa belle. Kensi releva son tee-shirt et le Docteur lui étala un gel bleu sur le ventre. Le Docteur rapprocha l'écran des futurs parents pour qu'ils puissent voir leurs bébés. Elle leur montra où étaient leur tête, leurs bras, leurs jambes._

 _ **L : Voulez-vous savoir le sexe de vos bébés ?**_

 _ **K/D : Oui !**_

 _ **L : Alors … il y a … une fille, un garçon et … une 2**_ _ **ème**_ _ **fille ! Toutes mes félicitations !**_

 _ **K : Oh ! C'est magnifique !**_

 _Kensi en eu les larmes aux yeux. Deeks la voyant dans cet état, l'embrassa puis la prit dans ses bras._

 _Le jour de leur mariage arriva. Tout était prêt, que ce soit pour leurs bébés ou pour leur vie future. Kensi avait déjà commencé à avoir des contractions, elle avait donc contacté son médecin qui lui avait dit que c'était normal. Ils avaient donc maintenu la date du mariage. Deeks et Kensi se présentèrent devant le prêtre, Deeks dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et Kensi dans sa magnifique robe de mariée blanche, faîtes sur mesure pour l'occasion. Le prêtre allait demander à Kensi si elle acceptait de prendre Deeks comme époux, quand tout à coup, Kensi hurla de douleurs et se plia en deux._

 _ **D : Kensi ! Que se passe-t'il ?**_

 _ **K : Deeks ! Emmène-moi à l'hôpital ! Je … je crois que … je viens de perdre les eaux !**_

 _Deeks l'emmena à la maternité et tout se passa très vite. 10 petites heures plus tard, une dame de l'administration sociale passa dans la chambre où se reposait Kensi._

… _**: Bonjour ! Je suis Maria Swan, je viens vous demandé les prénoms de vos enfants !**_

 _ **D : Vous les voulez dans l'ordre, je suppose.**_

 _ **M : Oui, s'il vous plaît.**_

 _ **D : Alors, il y a Jane, née le 23 avril 2014 à 15h34.**_

 _ **K : Ensuite, il y a James, né le 23 avril 2014 à 15h46.**_

 _ **D : Et il y a Amé, née le 23 avril 2014 à 15h58.**_

 _ **M : Merci bien ! Et, toutes mes félicitations !**_

 _ **K/D : Merci !**_

 _Maria commença à s'en aller, elle ouvrit la porte et vit 3 hommes et 2 femmes devant, qui s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte._

 _ **M : Tenez, vous avez de la visite ! Au revoir !**_

 _ **C/S/N/E/H : SURPRISE !**_

 _ **D : Chuuut … les bébés viennent de s'endormir …**_

 _ **N : Oh … pardon … on peut les voir ?**_

 _ **K : Oui bien-sûr ! Alors, voilà Jane, James et Amé !**_

 _ **H : Félicitations !**_

 _ **S : Tu as fait du bon travail Deeks !**_

 _ **K : Bah ! Et moi ?**_

 _ **C : Oui toi aussi !**_

 _ **E : Toutes mes félicitations !**_

 _ **N : Je prends la parole au nom de toute l'équipe pour vous dire que nous nous sommes tous cotiser et nous avons décidé de vous offrir ceci !**_

 _Nell tendit un paquet aux jeunes parents et ce fut Kensi qui l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit 3 ensembles complets pour bébé, de 3 couleurs différentes, un beige, un rose et un bleu._

 _ **K : C'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup ! On aurait bien aimé parler des parrains et des marraines, vous êtes d'accord ?**_

 _ **H : Allez-y, dites-nous Mlle Blye !**_

 _ **K : Pour Jane, on aurait voulu que ce soit Callen et Nell !**_

 _ **C/N : Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes !**_

 _ **D : Pour James, on aurait voulu que ce soit Sam et vous, Hetty !**_

 _ **S : Je vais lui apprendre à se défendre moi !**_

 _ **D : Vous lui apprendrez votre sagesse Hetty ?**_

 _ **H : Bien sûr que oui Mr Deeks !**_

 _ **K : Et pour Amé, on aurait souhaiter que ce soit Eric et Nell, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Nell d'en avoir deux, je pense qu'elles auront besoin de toi plus tard les deux petites !**_

 _ **N : J'aurais vraiment aimé m'occuper de ces deux petits bouts de chou mais je crains que ça ne soit pas possible …**_

 _ **E : Vous savez tous que ça fait un petit moment qu'on essaye d'avoir un enfant et, ça a enfin marché !**_

 _ **N : Je suis enceinte !**_

 _ **S/C/D/K/H : FELICITATIONS !**_

 _ **K : Je ne voudrais pas te piquer la vedette Nell, Sam, est-ce que tu penses que Michelle accepterais de devenir la marraine de Amé ?**_

 _ **S : J'en suis sûre !**_

 _7 mois plus tard, Nell mit au monde une jolie petite fille du nom de Marie-Lou sous le regard attendri du tout jeune papa, Eric. Une nouvelle famille venait d'être créée, la famille BEALE._

 _6 ans plus tard, pour l'anniversaire des triplés de Deeks et Kensi._

 _ **Jan : Bah ! Papa, maman, pourquoi on n'a pas de cadeau de votre part ?**_

 _ **Jam : Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi on n'en a pas ?**_

 _ **A : Hummm ?**_

 _ **D : Si si on en a un pour vous ! Vas-y maman !**_

 _ **K : Maman ? T'es sérieux ? Bref … les enfants ?**_

 _ **Jan/Jam/A : Oui maman ?**_

 _ **K : Dans 6 mois et demi, vous allez avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur !**_

 _ **A : C'est vrai ?**_

 _ **K : Oui ma puce ! Tu ne seras plus la petite dernière !**_

 _ **A : Et bien, enfin ! Ca fait longtemps que je veux un 'tit-frère ou une 'tite-sœur !**_

 _ **Jam : C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez nous faire !**_

 _ **Jan : Ca, c'est vrai !**_

 _ **A : Ouais !**_

 _Amé s'approcha de sa maman et mit une main sur le ventre de Kensi._

 _ **A : Tu sais, on ne te connais pas encore mais, moi je t'aime déjà !**_

 _7 mois plus tard, un petit Elouan vint rejoindre la famille Deeks._

 _Ce ne fut pas le dernier d'une longue lignée, puisque, 3 ans plus tard, Kensi mit au monde des jumeaux, Emma et Aiden._

 _Quelques années ensuite, Nell et Eric agrandirent eux aussi leurs familles, ils commencèrent par se marier, un beau jour d'été. Et, lors d'une belle nuit d'automne, Nell accoucha, au Memory Hospital de Los Angeles, de jumeaux, Nathan et Ethan._

 _Les deux familles étaient, chacune de leur côté, réunies pour le meilleur et pour le pire._


	2. OS 2

_Petite précision : Vous allez découvrir une bonne partie de la vie passée de Deeks, une personne en particulier va faire son apparition, vous découvrirez son identité au long du texte._

Il était 9h du matin quand Deeks, en retard comme d'habitude, arriva au boulot. Ne voyant pas ses collègues assis à leur bureau respectif, il décida de monter directement en salle des opérations. Il retrouva toute l'équipe sur le pont.

 **H : Bien ! Mr Deeks étant maintenant présent, Mlle Jones, à vous !**

 **N : Aden Nimitz, âgé de 50 ans, a été assassiné en pleine rue et en plein jour de deux balles, une dans la tête et une dans la poitrine. Il était entrain de faire du shopping avec sa femme, Caitlin Nimitz, 48 ans, et sa plus jeune fille, Ashley Nimitz, 16 ans.**

 **D : Et … euh … en quoi ça nous concerne ?**

 **E : Aden Nimitz était Amiral. Il était récemment retraité et préparait l'arrivé de son premier petit-fils quand il a été assassiné.**

 **N : Caitlin et Ashley ont été transporté à l'hôpital en état de choc mais n'ont pas été touchées par les balles.**

 **G : Ok ! Deeks, Kensi, vous allez voir Caitlin et Ashley à l'hôpital, vous essayez de comprendre qui a pu tuer Aden Nimitz et, surtout, pourquoi. Sam et moi, on va sur la scène de crime pour chercher des indices.**

 **K : Soyez prudents ! Tant que le coupable n'a pas été arrêté …**

 **S : Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur ! Tu nous connais, on est toujours prudent !**

Kensi, Deeks, Sam et Callen partirent en direction du parking. Deeks et Kensi montèrent dans la voiture de cette dernière, elle au volant, comme d'habitude et Callen et Sam s'installèrent à bord de la challenger de Sam, ce dernier étant bien évidemment derrière le volant.

*** Du côté de Deeks et Kensi ***

Deeks avait l'air ailleurs pendant le trajet, il regardait par la fenêtre, il ne parlait pas. Kensi s'inquiétait un peu de voir son partenaire ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait tous les matins depuis 1 semaine, 1h en retard.

 **K : Deeks ?**

 **D : …**

 **K : Ok …**

 **D (sursautant) : Hein, quoi ?**

 **K : Tu as l'air … ailleurs … depuis plusieurs jours …**

 **D : Hum … Et ?**

 **K : Je … je … je m'inquiète pour toi ! Voilà, c'est dit !**

 **D : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que franchement, il n'y a pas vraiment à s'en faire !**

 **K : Tu es mon partenaire ! Et, si ça continue comme ça, tu vas te mettre en danger sur le terrain et toute l'équipe, par la même occasion …**

 **D : La discussion s'arrête là ! Je vais bien et nous sommes arrivés !**

Kensi gara sa voiture sur une des nombreuses places du parking de l'hôpital et ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil.

*** Du côté de Sam et Callen ***

Sam démarra la voiture, la scène de crime n'était seulement qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de l'OPS. Mais assez pour que Sam et Callen puissent discuter.

 **G : Deeks est bizarre en ce moment …**

 **S : Deeks est toujours bizarre !**

 **G : Oui mais encore plus en ce moment …**

 **S : C'est vrai … tu crois qu'il a une copine ?**

 **G : Alors, il doit être vraiment amoureux pour rester avec elle 1h de plus tous les matins depuis une semaine !**

 **S : Hum …**

 **G : Non, c'est pas possible, Deeks est trop amoureux de Kensi pour avoir une copine !**

 **S : Sur ce coup, tu n'as pas tort ! Ah, c'est là !**

Sam s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route, ils se rendirent sur la scène de crime, sortirent leur badge pour y accéder et commencèrent la recherche d'indices.

*** Du côté de Deeks et Kensi ***

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre que leur avait indiqué la secrétaire comme étant celle de Caitlin et Ashley Nimitz. Kensi passa devant Deeks et toqua à la porte.

… **: Entrez !**

Kensi entra suivit de Deeks et ils sortirent leur plaque pour les montrer à Caitlin Nimitz.

 **K : Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Kensi Blye du NCIS et voici mon partenaire, le lieutenant Marty Deeks de la LAPD. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser par rapport à la mort de votre mari.**

 **C : Bien … tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous présenter ma, pardon, notre benjamine, Ashley.**

Elle indiqua une jeune fille, endormie dans son lit d'hôpital.

 **C : C'est la première fois qu'elle dort plus d'une demi-heure depuis la mort de son père … Il y** **a aussi Madyson, elle est l'ainée et nous préparions l'arrivé de son petit garçon quand c'est** **arrivé …**

 **M : Bonjour !**

 **C : Et nos deux cadettes, les ''jumelles parfaites'', Paige et Faith.**

 **P/F : Bonjour !**

 **K : Mme Nimitz ?**

 **C : S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Caitlin !**

 **K : D'accord Caitlin … est-ce que vous savez qui pouvait en vouloir à votre mari au point de le tuer ?**

 **C : Non, je l'ignore … Aden était un homme charmant, attentionné, incapable de s'attirer des ennuis …**

 **K : D'accord … si vous pensez à quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, je vous donne ma carte.**

Deeks et Kensi sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital mais furent vite rattraper par l'ainée de la famille, Madyson.

 **M : Excusez-moi ?**

 **D : Oui …**

 **M : Je pense que vous devriez vous rendre à cette adresse, vous trouverez peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en dire plus …**

 **D : Peut-on savoir qui nous devons aller voir ?**

 **M : C'est … mon … c'est mon père … mon père biologique …**

 **D : Pourquoi votre mère ne nous en a pas parlé ?**

 **M : Elle ignore que je le sais … j'ai surpris une de leur discussion …**

 **K : Vous devriez retourner voir votre mère ! Merci de votre aide !**

Ils envoyèrent l'adresse que leur avait indiqué Madyson à Sam et Callen car ils étaient plus proches, non sans l'avoir fait vérifié et approuvé par Nell et Eric. Dans la voiture pour rentrer à l'OPS, Deeks était de nouveau ailleurs.

 **K : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?**

 **D : Il n'y a rien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !**

 **K : Et voilà que ça recommence ! Faible capacité de communication !**

 **D : C'est moi qu'y ait des problèmes de communication ? Et toi alors ?**

 **K : Deeks … je t'ai embrassé il y a une semaine ! Et à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui est bizarre depuis … tu regrettes ?**

 **D : Non ! Je ne regrette pas du tout !**

 **K : Je suis sûre que tu mens ! De toute façon, c'était un baiser sans importance ! Et puis …**

 **D : Et puis quoi ?**

 **K : Non oublies …**

 **D : Et puis quoi ?**

 **K : Il y a cette fille qui partage ta vie maintenant …**

 **D : Quelle fille ? Chloé ?**

 **K : C'est que ça doit être sérieux pour que tu retiennes son prénom !**

 **D (pour lui-même) : Touché !**

 **K : C'est à cause d'elle que tu arrives 1h en retard tous les matins ?**

 **D : Ça n'est pas ce que tu crois …**

 **K : Ah bon ! Alors, vas-y je t'écoute, c'est qui ?**

 **D : C'est … ma sœur … enfin, ma demi-sœur … une fille à mon père … j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence …**

 **K : On est arrivé …**

 **D : Attends !**

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir sa portière.

 **D : Tu étais jalouse ?**

 **K : …**

 **D : Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Kensi Blye est jalouse de ma petite-sœur Chloé !**

 **K : Et bien oui ! Je suis jalouse ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ! Depuis le début de notre partenariat !**

Sur ces mots, Deeks ne se fit pas prier, il attira sa partenaire vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

 **D : Je t'aime aussi !**

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et rejoignirent l'hacienda. Hetty les attendait pour leur dire que Sam et Callen avait retrouvé le père biologique de Madyson et qu'il avait avoué le meurtre pour récupérer sa fille et son petit-fils. La journée se termina très vite pour nos agents. Kensi et Deeks avaient très envie de passer la soirée ensemble mais ils décidèrent de ne pas aller trop vite. Le lendemain matin, Kensi arriva, comme d'habitude, après Sam et Callen. En arrivant à son bureau, elle trouva un énorme bouquet de roses rouges avec une carte glissée à l'intérieur.

 **G : Hé Sam, Kensi a un admirateur secret !**

 **S : Moi, je pense que son prénom commence par un … (il fit mine de réfléchir) … un D !**

Kensi décida de ne pas répondre aux taquineries de ses collègues et ouvrit la carte, il était écrit :

 _« Un baiser sans importance, ça n'existe pas,_

 _Je t'aime Kensi,_

 _M.D. »_

… **: Alors, elles te plaisent ?**

Kensi releva la tête d'un seul coup et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Deeks, elle avait envie de l'embrasser à ce moment-là mais ne voulait pas le faire devant ses collègues et elle savait que Hetty était dans le coin.

 **D (en lui faisant un clin d'œil) : C'est Chloé qui m'a aidé à les choisir !**

 **G : Vous nous arrêtez si on se trompe mais on a loupé un épisode, non ?**

 **K : Peut-être !**

 **S : Dites-nous tout !**

 **D : Hum …**

 **D/K : Non !**

Après un long moment de supplication de la part de Sam et Callen, Deeks et Kensi se décidèrent à tous leur raconter.

 _ ***** EPILOGUE *****_

 _Quelques semaines après cet épisode, Kensi avait emménagé chez Deeks et avait vendu son appartement. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Chloé Brandel, la sœur de Deeks._

 _Quelques mois suivant son emménagement, Kensi apprit qu'elle était enceinte de jumelles, ce qui ravit Deeks, le futur-papa le criait sur tout les toits._

 _Callen aussi était en couple, avec une certaine Joëlle, et s'était bien caché de le dire au reste de l'équipe qui ne le su que lorsque Callen leur annonça qu'il allait être papa, lui aussi, mais d'un petit garçon._

 _Nell et Eric s'avouèrent enfin leurs sentiments et Nell apprit quelques mois après qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux garçons._

 _Sam et Michelle s'apprêtaient eux aussi à accueillir une nouvelle personne dans la famille Hanna, une petite fille._

 _Tout cela se passa en même temps et finalement, les 4 femmes du groupe accouchèrent le même jour et dans le même hôpital :_

 _\- Kensi : Louange et Marie-Lyne_

 _\- Joëlle : Nathanaël_

 _\- Nell : Aiden et Jaden_

 _\- Michelle : Lydia_


	3. OS 3

Deeks et Kensi sortent ensemble depuis 3 ans. Deeks a emménagé chez Kensi i ans.

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _Samedi matin, 8h30, dans une rue calme et paisible de Los Angeles._

 _Quelqu'un frappait à la porte depuis un bon moment quand, Kensi, agacée par tout ce rafus, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Deeks._

 _ **K : Bonjour mon cœur ! Vas-y rentre !**_

 _ **D : Bonjour princesse !**_

 _Kensi se pencha pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit son baiser puis récupéra ses affaires et rentra dans le salon, posa ses affaires sous le regard ébahi de Kensi._

 _ **K : On a une mission sous-couverture ?**_

 _ **D : Non non !**_

 _ **K : Bon alors, pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt un samedi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces affaires ?**_

 _ **D : J'emménage princesse !**_

 _ **K : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! On en avait parlé ! On est déjà samedi ? Le temps passe trop vite ! Mais, attends … on n'avait pas précisé que c'était chez moi !**_

 _ **D : Chez toi, c'est plus grand ! Si on veut des enfants …**_

 _ **K : Attends ! Qui a parlé d'enfants ?**_

 _ **D : Pourquoi tu t'énerves Kens' ? Je ne te parle pas de faire un bébé tout de suite … je dis juste que dans quelques années, il serait bien d'en reparler …**_

 _ **K : Ecoute Deeks … tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants !**_

 _ **D : Non justement ! Tu t'obstines dès qu'on commence à en parler ! Alors non, je ne sais pas pourquoi !**_

 _ **K : Je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque matin en ayant peur que dans la journée, quelqu'un m'annonce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon enfant !**_

 _ **D : C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants mon cœur ?**_

 _ **K : Oui …**_

 _ **D : Y a-t-il une chance pour que ça change un jour ?**_

 _ **K : Deeks .. demain, ce sera la même chose ! Et dans 10 ans, ce sera toujours pareil, il y aura toujours autant de fusillades et d'explosions !**_

 _ **D : On y arrivera ! On se protégera de tout ça !**_

 _ **K : Tu en sûr ?**_

 _ **D : On ne peut plus Kens'.**_

 _Kensi s'assit sur le canapé, plongea sa tête entre ses mains et sanglota. Deeks le remarqua, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il prit son menton dans sa main et le releva puis, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

 _ **D : Hey … je t'aime Kensi !**_

 _ **K : Je t'aime aussi Deeks !**_

 _Elle approcha le visage de Deeks du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***_

Vendredi matin, 10h00.

Depuis quelques jours déjà, Kensi avait d'horribles douleurs dans le ventre et elle vomissait souvent. Deeks était très inquiet pour sa chérie, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils décidèrent qu'il était judicieux de rencontrer un médecin. Ils en avaient parlé seulement à Hetty, elle était devenu une proche confidente du couple. Hetty n'ayant jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants les considérait comme tels, au même titre que Sam et Callen. Elle avait conseillé au jeune couple d'aller voir le docteur Harry Smith, chef du service obstétrique du LA's Hospital, elle se doutait de ce que pouvait avoir Kensi et s'en réjouissait. Elle leur en avait d'ailleurs parlé, leur avait dit qu'ils allaient rencontré un obstétricien. Ils l'avaient écouté parler, longuement, très longuement et se retrouvaient donc dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet d'obstétricien. Kensi n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise, ce qui amplifiait l'angoisse de Deeks.

 **D : Kensi, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur de ce que le médecin va te dire ? Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas enceinte, tu nous as peut-être juste fait une bonne intoxication alimentaire …**

 **K : Ca se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Et s'il me dit que je ne peux plus retourner sur le terrain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Mon cœur, c'est toute ma vie …**

 **D : Eh bien justement princesse… ça remonte à quand tes derniers congés ?**

 **K : Euh … avant que j'intègre le NCIS … mais j'ai eu tous mes week-ends !**

Un grand homme assez âgé venait de rentrer dans la petite salle d'attente.

 **Ha : Mr et Mme Deeks ?**

Deeks et Kensi se levèrent tous deux en même temps.

 **K : Moi, c'est Mlle Blye !**

 **Ha : Pardon ! Mr Deeks et Mlle Blye, suivez-moi !**

Le jeune couple s'exécuta. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent un long couloir qui menait dans un petit bureau dont les murs étaient recouverts de blanc. Après toute une série d'examens et de questions ambiguës sur leur vie privée, le docteur indiqua à Kensi qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller et s'asseoir à côté de Deeks.

 **K : Qu'est-ce que j'ai Docteur ?**

 **Ha : Rien de grave Mlle Blye ! Rassurez-vous …**

 **D : Bon sang ! Dîtes-nous ce qu'elle a !**

 **Ha : Calmez-vous Mr Deeks ! Mlle Blye, vous êtes enceinte de 2 mois. Félicitations !**

 **K : Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Docteur, on s'est toujours protégés !**

 **Ha : Vous savez, des fois, il peut y avoir des failles dans les contraceptifs.**

Deeks et Kensi repartirent de chez le médecin avec un grand sourire et une pochette. Ils rentrèrent à l'OPS pour annoncer la grande nouvelle au reste de l'équipe … et à Hetty. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils réunirent toute l'équipe en salle des opérations.

 **K : Nell, tu me passes ta tablette ?**

Après avoir bidouillé quelque chose sur la tablette de Nell, tout le monde pu voir la photo d'une échographie s'afficher sur le grand écran.

 **K : C'est à cause de lui ou elle que je n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps.**

Ils reçurent des félicitations de tout le monde puis Hetty se détacha du groupe, s'approcha du couple et prit la main de Kensi dans les siennes.

 **He : Mlle Blye, Mr Deeks, toutes mes félicitations ! Mr Deeks, prenez grand soin de votre petite famille !**

 **D : Comptez sur moi Hetty ! C'est comme si c'était fait !**

 **He : Quant à vous Mlle Blye, il en va de soit que durant votre grossesse, vous ne mettrez plus un pied sur le terrain, vous allez aider Mr Beale et Mlle Jones ici même.**

 **K : Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire …**

 **D : Kens', ne discute pas ! C'est pour ton b…**

Kensi partit en courant et en se tenant le ventre en direction des toilettes. Sam savait ce que c'était, sa femme, Michelle, avait déjà été enceinte deux fois, ils avaient deux enfants. Il marcha vers Deeks, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **S : Les nausées … ça doit être le seul point négatif dans la grossesse**

 **D : Ah oui ? T'es sûr ? Et les sauts d'humeur, hein ?**

 **S : C'est pas faux … mais nous, ça se finissait toujours en gros câlins !**

Deeks sourit et partit en direction des toilettes pour aller voir sa belle. Kensi était penchée au dessus de l'évier, entrain de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

 **D : Viens-là ma princesse !**

Kensi vint se blottir dans les bras de Deeks et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme arrive.

 **N : Vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux mais les enquêtes n'attendent pas …**

 **K : On arrive …**

Une fois que Nell eu le dos tourné, Kensi enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Deeks.

 **K : Je vais pas y arriver … je ne serais pas une bonne mère …**

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle fondit en larme.

 **D : Hey ma puce ! On va y arriver ! Tu resteras en salle des opérations pour votre sécurité à tous les deux et moi, eh bien … j'irais affronter les méchants !**

 **K : Mon cœur ?**

 **D : Oui princesse …**

 **K : Promets-moi de ne pas te faire tuer ! Je veux pas que mon enfant grandisse sans son père !**

 **D : Ok !**

 **K : Deeks ?**

 **D : Oui …**

 **K : Dis-le moi s'il te plait !**

 **D : Je te le promets ma puce ! Aller viens, on monte rejoindre les autres pour le briefing …**

Kensi essuya ses larmes et attrapa la main que Deeks lui tendait et il l'entraîna dans les couloirs puis dans l'escalier pour rejoindre les autres en salle des opérations.

 **K : Excusez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

 **He : Mlle Jones, à vous ! Quant à vous, Mlle Blye, venez dans mon bureau !**

Kensi et Hetty partirent dans le bureau de la petite-dame. Elles s'assirent face-à-face, Hetty se servit une tasse de thé et en proposa une à Kensi qu'elle refusa.

 **He : Mlle Blye, est-ce que vous vous sentez de rester ici ? Ou, est-ce que vous préférez rentrer chez vous ?**

 **K : Non, je vais rester là ! Ce n'était qu'un épisode de nausées matinales ! Ca va beaucoup mieux !**

 **He : D'accord ma chère ! Allez rejoindre les autres … et pas de terrain !**

 **K : Oui Hetty !**

Kensi repartit dans la salle et se heurta à Deeks qui sortait.

 **D : Ben voyons princesse ! J'avais entendu dire que les femmes enceintes avaient des envies mais … pas au boulot !**

Kensi donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ça fit rire tout le monde sauf Deeks.

 **K : Vous avez trouvé quelque-chose ?**

 **D : Oui ! Toi, tu restes là et moi, je vais attraper le méchant !**

 **K (en se tournant vers Sam et Callen) : Les gars ?**

 **S/C : Oui !**

 **K : Faites attention à lui ! Et, ramenez le moi vivant, s'il vous plait !**

 **S : Oh ! T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je le laisse là-bas !**

 **C : L'écoute pas, on te le ramènera sain et sauf !**

 **K : D'accord ! Merci !**

Kensi prit Deeks par le bras et l'emmena dans un petit recoin de l'OPS.

 **K : Je t'aime mon cœur !**

 **D : Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse !**

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

 **D : Tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi !**

Deeks s'en alla en laissant une Kensi un peu inquiète de la tournure des événements. La journée passa un peu trop lentement au goût de Kensi mais ils avaient finis par arrêter le suspect et ils étaient tous dans un bar.

 **S : Une bière pour tout le monde ? Sauf pour toi Kens' ! Jus de fruit ?**

 **K : Oui, abricot s'il te plaît !**

 **C/E/D : Va pour une bière !**

 **S : Et toi Nell ? Tu veux une bière ?**

 **N : Non, je ne peux pas !**

 **S/K/D/C : Pourquoi ?**

 **E : Je peux ?**

 **N : Oui, vas-y !**

 **E : On va avoir un bébé ! Les mecs, je vais être papa !**

 **S/K/D/C : Ah ! C'est super !**

 **K : De combien ?**

 **N : 2 mois !**

 **K : Comme moi ! Mais attends, si Eric est le père … Oh ! Vous sortez ensemble ! Depuis quand ?**

 **E : Depuis 386 jours !**

 **S : Mais c'est qu'il compte en plus !**

 **K : Félicitations !**

 **N : Et pour répondre à ta question Sam, je veux bien un jus d'orange à la place de la bière !**

Sam alla chercher les boissons commandées. Il les distribua. Sam et Callen se regardèrent.

 **S/C : Aux femmes enceintes !**

Ils trinquèrent tous les deux. Puis Deeks et Eric se regardèrent.

 **D/E : A nos femmes !**

Ils trinquèrent aussi tous les deux. Puis, Kensi et Nell se regardèrent.

 **K/N : A nous !**

Et elles trinquèrent toutes les deux. Après avoir trinqué, ils burent tous leur bière (ou jus de fruit) et rentrèrent chez eux. Les jours passèrent et tout se passait pour le mieux du côté de nos agents spéciaux du NCIS.

*** EPILOGUE ***

7 mois plus tard, par une fraîche journée printanière, nos agents spéciaux étaient tous réunis autour d'un bon pique-nique, même Hetty était là. Ils s'amusaient et riaient quand tout-à-coup, Kensi et Nell se plièrent en deux à cause d'une douleur dans le ventre.

 **K/N : Aaahhh !**

 **D/E : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **K/N : J'ai perdu les eaux !**

 **S : J'appelle 2 ambulances !**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les ambulances arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard, Kensi monta dans la première, accompagnée de Deeks, et Nell, dans la seconde, accompagnée de Eric. Sam prit sa voiture et emmena Callen et Hetty. Une fois arrivées, elles furent toutes les deux conduites en salle de travail, Nell y resta un peu moins longtemps que Kensi, son bébé était pressé de découvrir le monde extérieur.

(Sage-Femme : SF Infirmière : I)

*** Du côté de Nell ***

 **SF : Félicitations ! C'est une petite fille ! Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?**

 **E : On va l'appeler … !**

 **SF : C'est un prénom magnifique !**

*** Du côté de Kensi ***

 **SF : Félicitations ! C'est un petit garçon ! (en se tournant vers une des internes) Veuillez l'emmener, je m'occupe du second !**

 **D : Le second ?**

 **SF : Oui ! Votre compagne attendait des jumeaux ! (elle sortit le deuxième bébé) Pardon, elle attendait des faux-jumeaux ! C'est une petite fille !**

 **D : Oh ma chérie ! Je suis si fière de toi !**

 **SF : Pourrais-je savoir comment vous allez les appeler ?**

 **K : Bien-sûr, pour le petit gars, ce sera … !**

 **D : Et la petite princesse, c'est … !**

 **SF : Ce sont des prénoms magnifiques ! Félicitations !**

Une fois le travail terminé, les deux jeunes mamans furent, sur demande d'Hetty, mises dans une seule et même chambre. Toute l'équipe était déjà autour du bébé de Nell et Eric quand un médecin amena Kensi sur un fauteuil roulant tenant dans ses bras la petite fille, suivit de très près par Deeks portant dans ses bras le petit garçon.

 **S : C'était « Un acheté = Un offert » ?**

 **D : Hey ! Parle pas de mes enfants comme ça !**

 **K : C'est pas cool Sam …**

 **S : Pardon Deeks, c'est vrai que c'était pas très cool …**

 **I : On vous amène les petits berceaux tout de suite.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

 **N : Alors, comment s'appelle les deux petits bouts de choux ?**

 **D : Pour le petit gars, Jaden Deeks. Et, pour ma petite princesse, Madison Deeks !**

 **N : Oh, c'est trop beau !**

 **K : Et vous, vous l'avez appeler comment ?**

 **E : Elle s'appelle Kélia Beale !**

Quelques mois après la naissance de leurs enfants respectifs, Nell et Eric se dirent « OUI » pour la vie, ainsi que Kensi et Deeks quelques jours plus tard. Sam et Michelle accueillirent un nouveau membre dans leur famille pour le plus grand bonheur de Kamran, leur fille. Callen rencontra une jeune femme du nom de Joëlle avec qui il se maria et eu des enfants, des jumelles. Deeks et Kensi agrandirent leur famille en ayant des triplés (2 garçons, 1 fille). Nell et Eric se décidèrent à adopter une petite vietnamienne, Nell ne pouvant plus avoir d'enfant.

 _*** Pour les prénoms, ça donne (y compris ceux qui sont nés il y a plus longtemps) :_

 _Michelle/Sam : - Aiden_

 _\- Kamran_

 _\- Anton_

 _Joëlle/Callen : - Marie_

 _\- Rose_

 _Kensi/Deeks : - Jaden_

 _\- Madison_

 _\- Milow_

 _\- Jamie_

 _\- Julia_

 _Nell/Eric : - Kélia_

 _-_ _Châu (signification Perle)_


	4. OS 4

_Petite précision : Deeks et Kensi sortent ensemble depuis 3 semaines mais personne ne le sait. Depuis une de leur mission sous couverture, i ans, Kensi est bizarre, elle ne veut plus conduire sa propre voiture et exige que Deeks prennent la sienne, elle ne veut plus qu'il passe une soirée chez elle, mais chez lui ou dans un bar. Deeks a été surpris au début mais, après tout, il a pensé que c'était normal vu qu'ils ont couché ensemble, elle a été toute chamboulée._

Tous les agents du NCIS étaient réunis autour de la grande table au centre de la salle des opérations, ils étaient en plein briefing sur la mort anormale de James Watt, un marine de 33 ans retrouvé la gorge tranchée dans un sous-marin. Callen allait donner les ordres de mission quand Kensi reçut un coup de téléphone inattendu.

 **K : Excusez-moi les gars mais il faut que je réponde ! C'est urgent !**

Kensi partit pour discuter avec son interlocuteur dont elle seule connaissait l'identité.

 **D : Vous savez qui c'est ?**

 **S : Elle a peut-être un petit-ami …**

 **D : Non non, c'est pas possible !**

 **C : Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

 **D : Euh … je le sais, c'est tout.**

Kensi revient 5 minutes après avoir laissé ses collègues de nombreuses questions dans la tête.

 **D : Kensi, tu as pleuré ma puce ?**

 **K : C'est rien Deeks … Et ne m'appelle pas ma puce !**

 **D : Bah non, Kensi, ce n'est pas rien … Tu as pleuré ?**

 **K : Bon les gars, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un problème personnel.**

 **D : Mais, Ken's, si tu t'en vas … qui va surveiller mes arrières ?**

 **H : Nell va vous accompagner Mr Deeks !**

 **D : Mais …**

 **K : Hetty, je peux vous parler cinq minutes ?**

 **H : Bien sûr Mlle Blye ! Que se passe-t'il ?**

 **K : En privé s'il vous plaît …**

 **H : Ah … j'ai compris … venez …**

Hetty et Kensi se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la petite-dame. Hetty s'assied mais Kensi resta debout.

 **H : Une tasse de thé ma chère ?**

 **K : Non merci Hetty ! Serait-il possible que je prenne ma journée ?**

 **H : Oui, bien sûr ! Pourrais-je savoir le motif de votre absence ?**

 **K : Je ne préfère pas Hetty ! J'espère que vous comprenez … c'est personnel …**

 **H : J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave …**

 **K : Un peu si … mais, il faut que j'y aille …**

Elle alla chercher son sac et fila jusqu'à sa voiture en courant. Elle se rendit à l'hôpital.

 _*** FLASHBACK ***_

 _Kensi partit pour discuter avec son interlocuteur dont elle seule connaissait l'identité._

 _ **K : Allô, bonjour ! Kensi Blye au téléphone !**_

 _ **J : Oui bonjour Mlle Blye, c'est Mme Jane Smith, la maîtresse de maternelle de votre fils Ethan, scolarisé en petite section à l'école publique de Los Angeles. Je vous …**_

 _ **K : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**_

 _ **J : Je vous appelle car il a eu un petit accident ce matin dans la cour de récréation. Je me suis occupée 30 secondes d'un autre enfant et quand je me suis retournée, Ethan était tombée du toboggan, il est resté inconscient jusqu'à l'arrivé des pompiers, il a été transféré au Memory's Hospital de Los Angeles, dans le service pédiatrie.**_

 _ **K : J'espère que c'est une blague !**_

 _ **J : Non Mlle Blye. Mais mon assistante, qui a accompagné votre fils à l'hôpital, m'a appelé pour me dire que votre fils s'était réveillé pendant le transfert. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il vous a demandé à son réveil …**_

 _ **K : Oh mon dieu … mon petit cœur !**_

 _ **J : Mon assistante vous attend …**_

 _ **K : D'accord ! Merci Mme Smith ! Au revoir !**_

 _Elle raccrocha et prit quelques minutes pour elle afin d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avait perlé au bord de ses yeux avant de retourner voir ses collègues._

 _*** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***_

Elle retrouva Mlle Lisa Green, l'assistante de Mme Jane Smith, assise sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

 **L : Bonjour Mlle Blye !**

 **K : Bonjour Mlle Green ! Est-ce que vous savez dans quelle chambre se trouve mon fils ?**

 **L : Il est dans la 612 ! Vous avez de la chance Mlle Blye, Ethan est un petit garçon plein de vie et très éveillé pour son âge !**

 **K : Oui, je sais ! Vous m'excusez mais je vais aller le voir, je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul très longtemps …**

 **L : Oui, pas de problème ! Je vais vous laisser, je retourne à l'école ! Au revoir !**

Kensi se retourna pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre 612, elle souffla un bon coup, ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude à son fils.

 _ **« Si seulement Deeks pouvait être là ! pensa Kensi avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Ethan »**_

Quand Kensi poussa la porte et que Ethan vu sa maman, il devint tout agité.

 **E : Mama !**

 **K : Coucou mon poussin !**

Ethan ouvrit grand ses bras et Kensi se précipita pour faire un gros câlin à son fils.

 **K : Alors, comme ça, tu fais l'acrobate dans la cour mon petit ange ?**

Kensi s'était assit sur une chaise à côté du petit lit d'Ethan et lui caressa l'arrière du crâne.

 **E : Aïe maman ! Z'ai encore mal à ma tête !**

 **K : Oh … pardon mon poussin !**

Elle se leva pour déposer un baiser sur le haut du front d'Ethan.

 **E : Ze t'aime mama !**

 **K : Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit ange ! Tu te reposes, moi, je vais aller voir ton docteur.**

Ethan qui était assit sur son lit depuis que sa maman était là, se rallongeât quand sa maman quitta sa petite chambre. Kensi se rendit donc à l'accueil du service pédiatrie et se renseigna auprès d'une gentil secrétaire.

 **K : Bonjour !**

 **S : Bonjour Mme, comment puis-je vous renseigner ?**

 **K : Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le médecin qui s'occupe de mon fils !**

 **S : Comment s'appelle votre enfant, s'il vous plaît ?**

 **K : Ethan Blye.**

 **S : Merci ! Alors …**

Elle pianota les informations sur son ordinateur puis, releva la tête vers Kensi.

 **S : Alors, c'est le Docteur Arizona Robbins (petite référence à Grey's Anatomy), chef du service pédiatrie. Je vous l'appelle tout de suite.**

 **K : Merci Mlle.**

Kensi alla s'asseoir sur une chaise bleue non loin du comptoir de la secrétaire. Elle vit un docteur s'approcher de la secrétaire, échanger quelques mots avec elle et tourner enfin la tête vers Kensi. Kensi se leva et se dirigea vers le docteur.

 **A : Mlle Blye ?**

 **K : Oui, c'est bien moi !**

 **A : Je vous rassure, votre fils n'a rien de sérieux. C'est son choc à la tête qui fait qu'il est tombé dans l'inconscience pendant quelques minutes. Je lui ai fait tous les examens et les résultats sont tous positifs. Il peut rentrer chez vous dans une demi-heure, le temps de signer quelques papiers administratifs et de préparer ses affaires.**

 **K : Merci Docteur !**

 **A : Si je puis me permettre, le nom du père de Ethan n'est pas mentionné dans son dossier médical.**

 **K : C'est une très longue histoire et je préfèrerais ne pas en parler …**

 **A : Vous a-t-on dit qu'il avait réclamé son père à son réveil ?**

 **K : Euh … non …**

 **A : Vous devriez en discuter avec lui.**

Son bipper se mit à sonner.

 **A : Excusez-moi, je dois vous laisser, renseignez vous auprès de la secrétaire pour les papiers de sortie.**

 **K : Merci Docteur !**

Kensi retourna voir son fils qui s'était endormit. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le réveilla tout en douceur.

 **K : Poussin, tu vas rentrer à la maison mon cœur !**

 **E : Ouiii mama !**

 **K : Dis-moi mon cœur, est-ce que tu veux parler de ton papa ?**

 **E : Ch'est qui mon papa, mama ?**

Kensi s'assit pour réfléchir à la manière dont elle pouvait lui dire.

 **K : Tu ne le connais pas mon poussin ! C'est un collègue à maman !**

 **E : Ch'est ton namou-eux mama ?**

 **K : Oui mon ange, papa et moi, nous nous aimons beaucoup !**

 **E : Pou-quoi il est pas à la mai-on avec nous ?**

 **K : Ne sois pas triste mon cœur, mais il ne sait même pas qu'il a un fils. Mais, je vais lui dire. Tu sais quoi ? Dès ce soir, on lui organise un repas ! D'accord ?**

 **E : Ouiii !**

 **K : Aller, viens, on rentre !**

Kensi aida son fils à s'habiller, puis, elle prépara ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers le secrétariat, elle signa tous les papiers et ils se rendirent à la voiture, elle installa son fils dans le siège auto et se mit au volant, elle roula jusqu'à leur maison. Une fois arrivés, elle fit descendre son fils qui s'empressa de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Kensi, elle, récupéra le petit cartable de son fils. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Ethan partit se reposer et Kensi appela Deeks pour lui proposer de venir le soir-même.

 _*** CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE ***_

 _ **D : Lieutenant Marty Deeks !**_

 _ **K : Deeks, c'est moi mon cœur !**_

 _ **D : Princesse ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles sur mon téléphone professionnel ? Tu as un soucis ?**_

 _ **K : Non, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur ! C'est juste le seul téléphone sur lequel on peut te joindre !**_

 _ **D : Hum … touché !**_

 _Ce petit mot décrocha un sourire sur le visage de Kensi._

 _ **D : Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui princesse ?**_

 _ **K : Justement, est-ce que tu pourrais passer ce soir à la maison ?**_

 _ **D : Pizza/bière, ça te dit ?**_

 _ **K : Tu verras, je m'occupe de tout !**_

 _ **D : Ok ! A ce soir !**_

 _ **K : A ce soir ! Fais-toi beau !**_

 _ **D : Comme d'hab' !**_

 _Cette pensée fit rire Kensi et Deeks, faussement vexé, raccrocha._

 _*** FIN DE LA CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE ***_

Kensi alla se poser sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle mit son émission favorite du moment « _Top Model USA_ ». Quelques minutes après, elle commença à s'endormir quand elle sentit une masse sauter sur ses genoux, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils sur ses genoux.

 **K : Ethan ? Tu es réveillé ?**

 **E : Oui mama, z'a-ivait pas à do-mir !**

 **K : Mon cœur, il y a papa qui vient ce soir !**

 **E : Ouiii ! Ch'est crop crop bien !**

 **K : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu …**

 **E : Mais il se-a crop content de nous voir !**

 **K : Je l'espère poussin !**

 **E : On va fai-e à man-er ?**

 **K : Pas tout de suite chéri, il est encore trop tôt ! Tu veux regarder un dessin animé ?**

 **E : Ouiii mama !**

Ethan s'installa sous la couette qui était posée sur le canapé et Kensi mit le DVD de Némo dans le lecteur DVD. Le générique de fin de Némo arriva au bout d'1h30, Ethan était déjà endormi sur le canapé et Kensi le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, elle le posa dans son petit lit, alluma la veilleuse et repartit en direction du salon. Les quelques heures qui la séparait de l'arrivée de Deeks passèrent très vite, elle avait pris l'initiative de cuisiner un plat de lasagnes, le plat préféré de Deeks et Ethan.

 _ **« Bien le fils de son père, pensa Kensi pendant qu'elle cuisinait »**_

Il était environ 19h et il lui restait 30min pour se préparer avant que son invité arrive. Elle partit voir Ethan qui était dans sa chambre et, à sa grande surprise, il était déjà habillé et jouait avec ses petites voitures. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche. Elle sortit de sa douche, se boucla les cheveux, se maquilla légèrement et partit dans sa chambre pour se trouver une petite robe noire dans son placard. Elle enfila un petit gilet et une paire d'escarpins noirs pour aller avec et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

 **K : Ethan, mon poussin ?**

 **E : Oui mama ?**

 **K : Je te fais confiance, tu ne te fais pas remarquer, tu joues au garage jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher ! D'accord ?**

 **E : Ouiii mama !**

 **K : Tu es le meilleur mon poussin ! Je t'aime mon ange !**

 **E : Ze t'aime aussi mama !**

La sonnette retentit, coupant court au câlin qu'allait échanger Kensi et Ethan. Elle se précipita d'aller ouvrir la porte à Deeks. Elle se mit à rougir quand elle le vit la regarder avec des yeux plein d'admiration.

 **D : Wahou … tu es … magnifique princesse !**

 **K : Merci ! Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Tu veux bien rentrer mon cœur, il fait froid !**

 **D : Pourquoi tu es partie ce matin ? Je me suis sentit seul !**

 **K : Est-ce que tu veux bien aller t'asseoir sur le canapé ? Je reviens tout de suite !**

 **D : Tu m'inquiètes mais … OK !**

Deeks alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et Kensi monta chercher Ethan dans sa chambre. Il attendait assit près de la porte. Kensi le prit dans ses bras, il était un peu fatigué de la journée.

 **K : T'es prêt mon ange ? On va voir papa ?**

 **E : Ouiii mama !**

Kensi descendit l'escalier, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises et pour causes, les talons et un enfant de 3ans dans les bras.

 **D : Je t'entends Kens' ! Je peux regarder ma surprise ?**

 **K : Non … pas encore …**

 **D : Kens', tu m'inquiètes …**

 **K : Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un mon cœur … il fait partie de ma vie depuis 3ans !**

 **D (sans se retourner) : J'en étais sûr que tu avais un mec ! Je l'ai dit aux gars !**

 **K : Deeks, fais pas l'idiot ! Tu veux bien te retourner ?**

Deeks se retourna et une petite tête blonde se précipita vers lui.

 **D : Euh Kens' ? Tu m'expliques ?**

 **K : Deeks … j'ai un enfant … enfin … non, oublie ! J'ai un enfant !**

 **D : Ken's ? C'est … c'est moi le … père ?**

 **K : Oui …**

 **D : Mais, il a quel âge ce petit bonhomme ? Et, comment il s'appelle ?**

 **K : Il s'appelle Ethan, il a … 3ans …**

Deeks jouait avec Ethan, déjà sous le charme, il s'arrêta net quand il entendit son âge.

 **D : Pardon ?**

 **K : Il a été conçut pendant notre mission sous couverture en tant que Justin et Melissa Davis.**

 **D : Comment ?**

 **K : Tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'explique comment on fait un bébé ?**

 **D : Bah non … mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?**

 **K : Je ne sais pas … j'avais peur …**

 **D : Peur de quoi Kens' ?**

 **K : Peur que tu me … pardon, nous rejette …**

 **D : Je ne vous aurait jamais rejeté Kensi ! Je … je t'aime depuis le début de notre partenariat !**

 **K : Marty ?**

 **D : Oulah ! Oui ?**

 **K : Je t'aime aussi depuis le début mon cœur !**

Kensi et Deeks s'embrassèrent et Ethan qui était assit sur les genoux de son papa se mit à applaudir.

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Deeks et Kensi se marièrent quelques mois plus tard et Ethan eu un magnifique cadeau pour ses 4ans, une petite-sœur du nom de Marie-Lou. Et 2ans après, la famille DEEKS accueillit une petite Louange.

 _Comme quoi : « Une simple mission sous couverture peut changer une vie »_


End file.
